


Steve Rogers and Real People Slash

by look_turtles



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve first found Real People Slash he thought it was stories about him and Tony cutting each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Rogers and Real People Slash

Outside Steve's apartment the sounds of honking cars could be heard. Inside Steve's apartment, jazz played on an old record player; that particular record sounded like a cat in heat, but anything was better than Steve having to listen to his neighbors argue. Steve was sitting on his couch. The couch was lumpy and smelled faintly of mothballs, but it was the same shade of brown as Peggy's eyes.

Steve had a laptop on his lap and even though he didn't really understand how a computer could work without any kind of cord it wasn't nearly as strange as using a phone with no cord attached. He didn't even want to think about using a microwave again though.

Steve was just about to log off when someone called MJ36 left a link with the title: Steve/Tony Real People Slash. Steve pondered whether or not to click on the link. Why anyone would want to write a post about him and Tony cutting each other was beyond Steve, but many things about the twenty first century were beyond him. Steve clicked on the link and was taken to a website. The background was covered with a picture of what appeared to be Steve and Tony kissing. Even though the picture was clearly fake, Steve still felt his cheeks heat up. He blushed even more when he read what was written on the website.  
*******************  
Steve walked into his bedroom. The walls were bright white and the floor was beige carpeting. Against one wall was a small wooden desk and against another wall was a neatly made cot. Steve had seen military barracks that were more homey, but it got the job done. Speaking of jobs, Steve had a pressing need that needed to be taken care of. After he had gotten over his shock that people wrote stories about him and Tony having sex, Steve read more of the stories on the website. A small voice told him that he should have closed the tab, but an even louder voice told him that they were just stories, they weren't hurting anyone.

Now, Steve pulled off his clothes, he hissed as cool air hit his half hard cock. He recalled the story he had just read.

 _Tony is on his knees in front of Steve. The playboy is grinning at the Captain and Tony's chocolate eyes are alight with the flames of desire._  
Steve's cock twitched. Making his way over to his bed he laid down. Reaching under his pillow he pulled out a tube of lotion. He squeezed some on his hand.

 _The playboy unzips the Captain pants and pulls out his hard, thick cock. The tip is leaking and ruddy._

He closed his eyes and stroked his cock with his lotion covered hand. Gently at first, but then harder and faster. On the up stroke he lightly twisted the head and let out a groan.

 _Tony's lips wrap around it and Steve groans pushing his cock deeper into the other man's mouth. The playboy sucks harder and harder, his cheeks hollowing, sweat beading on his forehead._

Steve stroked faster and faster and if he imagined Tony's lips around his cock instead of his own hand he was the only one who had to know.

 _Steve comes deep down Tony's throat._

Steve came all over his hand. He laid back on his bed. He hoped he could look Tony in the eyes tomorrow or at the very least be in the same room as 'the playboy' without blushing.  
*****************************

'...you okay?' Tony asked.

Steve looked up from where he had been staring at Tony's hands. So many stories went on and on about Tony's long, delicate fingers, but to Steve Tony's fingers were anything but delicate. Right now for example Tony was holding a hunk of twisted metal and he looked like he could pound back into shape without the use of tools.

'Come again?'

'I said are you okay. You spaced out of a second there. Maybe we should call it a day.'

Steve sighed and took in the sights around him. They were in Tony's workshop surrounded by drawings of Steve's new suit. Any other he would have relished the chance to help design his suit, but between staring at Tony and pretending he wasn't staring at Tony, Steve just felt wore out.

'Perhaps you are right. It's been a long day and I'm just tried.'

Tony grinned and if those stories got one thing right it was Tony's grin. It was a cocky grin. 'Captain America needs a little r and r? Say it ain't so.'

Maybe it was Tony's grin or maybe Steve really was tired, but the next thing he knew he had Tony pushed up against a wall and was kissing him. Tony's cologne smelled cool like peppermint and his beard tickled Steve's chin. Metal clattered to the floor and Steve broke the kiss.

'I... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to... I,' Steve stammered out. He was about to pull away and run out the door when Tony put his hand of Steve's shoulder and started kneading the muscle underneath Steve's white, cotton shirt.

'It's okay. In fact it's more than okay, it's damn fine.'

'It is? Why didn't you kiss me back?' Steve said letting himself relax.

'You just startled me is all. It's not every day I get jumped by Captain America. If you want, we can try again and this time a promise to kiss back.'

Steve felt himself grin as he pulled Tony close. 'Maybe we should practice kissing. As they say, practice makes perfect.'

Tony laughed. 'That they do. By the way, what brought this on.'

Steve looked at the floor and felt himself blush. 'Real people slash.' He hoped he didn't have to explain what it was.

Tony's eyes went wide and then he grinned, a grin that made the corners of his eyes crinkle. 'Really? Reading it or writing it, because if you're writing I'm just the man to give you hands-on experience.'

Steve leaned in and their lips met. This time Tony did indeed kiss him back. Tony's hands were on Steve shoulders and then in Steve's hair. When Steve felt Tony's tongue brush against his lips he open his mouth and let it inside. As their tongues brushed against each other, Steve felt himself harden. His hips snapped forward and Tony broke the kiss. With one smooth motion he undid Steve's pants, freeing his cock. They kissed again and Steve groaned as he felt Tony's hand wrap around his cock. With a few quick strokes Steve was coming.

Steve leaned against Tony.

'See, I told you I was just the man to give you hands on experience.'

****************************  
Steve untangled himself from silk sheets and a naked Tony Stark. Half asleep, Tony tired to pull Steve back into bed, but Steve pulled away and told Tony to go back to sleep. Tony said okay and rolled over. Well, what he actually said was mfffff zuuuma but Steve thought that meant okay.

Steve made his way through Tony's darkened house to the living room. Steve laptop was sitting on Tony's coffee table. Steve went over, opened it up and turned it on. It took him only a moment to find what he had been looking for, a file entitled: RPS. He deleted the file. He didn't need it anymore, not when he had the real thing. He still kept the wing fic though.


End file.
